1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a drying apparatus, a recording apparatus, and a drying method.
2. Related Art
Various drying apparatuses are used. Some of the drying apparatuses dry objects under reduced pressure in a drying chamber. This is because the target objects can be dried more efficiently in the pressure-reduced drying chamber than in a drying chamber in an atmospheric pressure state. For example, JP-A-6-229669 discloses a decompression drying apparatus that dries target objects under reduced pressure in a decompression drying chamber having a drying heater.
The decompression drying apparatus disclosed in JP-A-6-229669 supplies a heated gas into the decompression drying chamber. In such a structure, however, the target object does not always efficiently contact the airflow (the airflow does not evenly contact the object to be dried), and the portions where the target object and the airflow are not effectively in contact with each other are not sufficiently dried. To cope with the problem, in the structure for drying target objects in a decompression drying chamber, the demand for increasing efficiency in drying target objects has been increasing.